runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
King Lathas/Dialogue
King Lanthas Before Biohazard *''(the king is too busy to talk)'' After finding the truth about the plague and speaking to Elena *'Player:' I assume that you are the King of east Ardougne? *'king Lathas:' You assume correctly- but where do you get such impertinence? *'Player:' I get it from finding out that the plague is a hoax *'king Lathas:' A hoax, I've never heard such a ridiculous thing... *'Player:' I have evidence- from Guidor in Varrock *'king Lathas:' Ah... I see. Well then you are right about the plague *'king Lathas:' But I did it for the good of my people *'Player:' When is it ever good to lie to people like that? *'king Lathas:' When it protects them from a far greater danger- a fear too big to fathom **I don't understand... ***'Player:' I don't understand... ***'king Lathas:' Their King, tyras, journeyed out to the West, on a voyage of discovery ***'king Lathas:' But he was captured by the Dark Lord ***'king Lathas:' The Dark Lord agreed to spare his life, but only on one condition... ***'king Lathas:' That he would drink from the chalice of eternity ***'Player:' So what happened? ***'king Lathas:' The chalice corrupted him. He joined forces with the Dark Lord... ***'king Lathas:' ...The embodiment of pure evil, banished all those years ago... ***'king Lathas:' And so I erected this wall, not just to protect my people ***'king Lathas:' But to protect all the people of Runescape ***'king Lathas:' Because now, with the King of West Ardougne... ***'king Lathas:' ...The dark lord has an ally on the inside ***'king Lathas:' So I'm sorry that I lied about the plague ***'king Lathas:' I just hope that you can understand my reasons ***'Player:' Well at least I know now. But what can we do about it? ***'king Lathas:' Nothing at the moment ***'king Lathas:' I'm waiting for my scouts to come back ***'king Lathas:' They will tell us how we can get through the mountains ***'king Lathas:' When this happens, can I count on your support? ***'Player:' Absolutely ***'king Lathas:' Thank the gods. Let me give you this amulet ***'king Lathas:' Think of it as a thank you, for all that you have done ***'king Lathas:' ...but know that one day it may turn red ***'king Lathas:' ...Be ready for this moment ***'king Lathas:' And to help, I give you permission to use my training area ***'king Lathas:' It's located just to the north west of ardounge ***'king Lathas:' There you can prepare for the challenge ahead ***'Player:' OK. There's just one thing I don't understand ***'Player:' How do you know so much about King Tyras ***'king Lathas:' How could I not do? ***'king Lathas:' He was my brother ***''(king lathas gives you a magic amulet)'' ***''(You haved gained 3 quest points!)'' ***''(You just advanced X thieving level!)'' ***''(you have completed the biohazard quest)'' **Well I've wasted enough of my time here ***'Player:' Well I've wasted enough of my time here ***'king Lathas:' No time is ever wasted- thanks for all you've done Starting Underground pass *'Player:' hello king lathas *'king Lathas:' adventurer, thank saradomin for your arrival *'Player:' have your scouts found a way though the mountains *'king Lathas:' Not quite, we found a path to where we expected.. *'king Lathas:' ..to find the 'well of voyage' an ancient portal to west runescape *'king Lathas:' however over the past era's a cluster of cultists *'king Lathas:' have settled there, run by a madman named iban *'Player:' iban? *'king Lathas:' a crazy loon who claims to be the son of zamorok *'king Lathas:' go meet my main tracker koftik, he will help you *'king Lathas:' he waits for you at the west side of west ardounge *'king Lathas:' we must find a way through these caverns.. *'king Lathas:' if we are to stop my brother tyras *'Player:' i'll do my best lathas *'king Lathas:' a warning traveller the ungerground pass.. *'king Lathas:' is lethal, we lost many men exploring those caverns *'king Lathas:' go preparred with food and armour or you won't last long After crossing the bridge *'Player:' hello king lanthas *'king Lathas:' traveller, how are you managing down there? *'Player:' it's a pretty nasty place but i'm ok *'king Lathas:' well keep up the good work After killing Iban *'king Lathas:' the traveller returns..any news? *'Player:' indeed, the quest is complete lathas *'Player:' i have defeated iban and his undead minions *'king Lathas:' incrediable, you are a truly awesome warrior *'king Lathas:' now we can begin to restore the well of voyage *'king Lathas:' once our mages have re-summoned the well *'king Lathas:' i will send a band of troops led by yourself *'king Lathas:' to head into west runescape and stop tryas *'Player:' i will be ready and waiting *'king Lathas:' your loyalty is appreiciated traveller *''(You haved gained 5 quest points!)'' *''(You just advanced X agility level!)'' *''(You just advanced Y attack level!)'' *''(you have completed the underground pass quest)'' After Underground pass *'Player:' hello king lathas *'king Lathas:' well hello there traveller *'king Lathas:' the mages are still ressurecting the well of voyage *'king Lathas:' but i'll have word sent to you as soon as its ready *'Player:' ok then, take care *'king Lathas:' you too Category:Biohazard Category:Underground Pass Category:Quest dialogues